Nowhere Left To Hide
by Ely-Senpai
Summary: McFly's lads decided to throw a little party for their coming tour. Everything's perfect, until no-invited persons shows up.
1. The Mansion

Little fanfiction Nowhere Left To Run inspired.

For Leonie :3 Hope you'll like it!  
_Unfortunately, i do not own McFly. But I wish! _

* * *

**Chapter one.**  
_The Mansion._

_**

* * *

**_

The road was long and seemed endless. The only car we could see on this road was Tom's blue car. His sister and him were going to a little party his friends decided to organized for the new tour that was coming. Leonie, Tom's sister, wanted to go with him so badly; she would have the chance to hanging out with her brother's friends and being at the best party ever! After promising him that she would do his laundry for a whole month and won't bother him for all the weekend, Tom said yes. Leonie, all excited about spending the weekend with ''older people'', packed her bags one week before the party. Tom never saw his sister that happy for a party.

They left the house two hours ago, and all they could see was a road and trees. Nothing else.

''We must be lost.'' Leonie sighed, taking off the headphones of her iPod.  
''It's the good road, trust me.'' Tom replied.  
''Oh, really? That's why we haven't seen the mansion yet? Danny said it would only take one hour… We are on this road since two fuck-''  
''Your language!'' Tom said, cutting Leonie's talking.  
''Sorry…'' She sighed again.  
''Maybe I took the wrong road… But we will be at the mansion before tonight, I promise.''  
''I can't believe it! Tom Fletcher just admitted he could be wrong!'' Leonie said laughing.

Tom laughed too and Leonie started talking about anything and everything, like she used to do. She was really excited to finally met Tom's friends, she knew who they were, but she never had the chance to hang out with them properly. Leonie was studying in Art at the University; her works too all the time she has and couldn't even go back home on weekends because of all the works she had to do for her classes. Happily, summer was there! She finally had time for her friends and family.

''Look, Lili, on the hill!''

Leonie looked in the direction Tom was pointing. Indeed, it has a hill _and_ the mansion where the party was! She smiled and clapped in her hands; she was really happy and excited to be there!

''Can you believe I'm going at a party with people over 20? It's so cool! Isn't it, Tom?''  
''If you say so!''

A few minutes later, Tom was stopping is car in front of the mansion. He counted the cars and everybody was there. Tom got out of the car and Leonie was already outside, looking at the big house in front of them. Tom took their bags at the back of the car and walk toward his sister.

''Come, I'll introduce you to the guys.'' Tom smiled, giving Leonie's her bags. She couldn't stop smiling; she was really happy.

The door wasn't locked. It was dark inside; it had not a lot of lights. The wood under their feet were cracking, it had a big red carpet from the door the top of the stairs. It had medieval armos everywhere, old painting on the wall and big chandelier made of metal was hanging over their heads.

''It's beautiful.'' Leonie whispered, looking at everything around her.

They heard laughing from the corridors to their right. Tom let his bags close to the stairs and looked at Leonie.

''Ready to meet the guys?''


	2. The Attic

Second chapter. Hope you will like it :3  
_Still not owning McFly, but working on it ;)_

* * *

**Chapter two.**  
_The Attic._

* * *

_They heard laughing from the corridors to their right. Tom let his bags close to the stairs and looked at Leonie.  
__''Ready to meet the guys?''_

Leonie smiled. Tom took his hand and walk toward the piece were they heard laughing. They entered in a big living room with two red couches and a big chimney. It still had medieval armors and a chandelier of metal hanging over their heads. The floor was covered by a black and old carpet and between the two couches it had an old coffee table made of black wood. Everybody was there, except Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend.

''Tom! We thought you were lost.'' Danny laughed. ''We were about to call the police.''  
''We just arrived.'' Tom replied, smiling. ''So guys, this is my little sister, Leonie. Leonie, this is the guys.'' They all stood up and hugged Leonie, telling her it was nice to finally meet Tom's sister. It also had four girls that she never saw before. The first who came to see her was blond like Dougie and had the same blue eyes as him. She looked shy but seemed nice.

''I'm Julie. Dougie's sister.'' She smiled. ''It's nice to meet you.''  
''Nice to meet you too.'' Leonie replied smiling and then hugged Julie. The guys left the living room, letting the girls alone so they could talk with Leonie a bit.

The next girl was tall and had beautiful and long brown hair. She had green eyes and a beautiful smile – she was smiling since Tom and she entered the living room.

''Hi Leonie, my name is Ronni, I'm Harry's girlfriend.'' She said still smiling. Another girl hugged her; she was tall as Leonie and had blond hair and brown eyes. She looked older than the other girls.  
''My name is Emily, Danny's girlfriend.'' She smiled.  
''So you are that girl Tom's keep talking to me! Danny seems to be madly in love with you.''  
''So am I!'' She replied, laughing softly.

Then, the last girl came close to Leonie. She had dark red hair and smile softly to her. She had a scar from her throat and was going down on her chest, then disappearing under her t-shirt.

''One day, I'll explain you what happened to me.'' She said winking at Leonie. ''I'm Ariel.''

The girls sat on the couches and started talking, especially Leonie who needed to ''introduce herself'' to the other girls. Ten minutes later, the boys came back and continued to talk with the girls.

''Gio isn't here?'' Tom asked.  
''Dougie dropped his beer on her dress a few minutes before you arrived. She went upstairs to take her shower.'' Harry said looking at Dougie.  
''It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she was standing right behind me… She scared me.'' Dougie replied.  
''Oh, it's okay. I washed it and my dress is okay, now.'' A voice said to their left.

Tom stood up and went to see Giovanna, hugged her and kissed her gently. They came back to sit with the others and continue to talk for about two hours. By the end of the afternoon, Danny, Emily, Harry and Ronni decided to go buy stuff for the party of tomorrow night. Tom went into Gio's room to put his bags and Leonie decided to explore the mansion, searching a room. On the first floor, it had about ten doors, only 4 were unlocked. One was a little gym and the others were three rooms occupied by Dougie and Ariel, Julie and Danny and Emily. Leonie went to the second floor, another ten doors. First one was Tom and Gio's room, the second one was locked, the third one too. The fourth was Harry ad Ronni's room and all the others were locked. At the end of the corridors, it has a door. She put her bag on the floor and opened the door – it wasn't lock.

Dark stairs.

Leonie was about to close the door and try to find another room when she saw a switch. She turned it on and a light lighted the stairs. She knew it was the attic and several times, she wanted to go back in the corridors, but she wanted to see what was up there.

It didn't look like an attic at all. It has bed and again, medieval armors and old painting of people who didn't know what smiling was. It has old chairs and tables, the bed was big has a red blanket and pillows, but with a lot of dust on it. The windows were big; no needs of lights. Right at her left, it has a wardrobe. By curiosity, she opened it and discovered Victorian dresses of any colours. She closed the wardrobe and walked toward the windows. Outside, she could see Dougie and Tom playing football and Julie watching them. Further in the attic, it had old lights, boxes made of wood and another wardrobe. One of the doors was half-opened and Leonie walked toward it. The floor cracked under her feet. It gave away under her weight and she fell into the black whole under her.

Lights. She needs to find the lights! _Now!_


	3. Imaginary coffins

Third chapter. For some reason, I enjoyed writing it and had inspiration!  
Hope you'll like it :3  
_Unfortunately, still not owning McFly. _

* * *

**Chapter three.**  
_Imaginary coffins._

* * *

_Lights. She needs to find the lights! Now!_

The room was really dark. It has no windows and Leonie couldn't find the door. The hole over her head wasn't helping too much to see something. She walked carefully in search of a wall and with it, trying to find the door and then get out of there. Leonie was really scared of dark place and more of unknown dark place. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest; she thought she would do a heart attack! She was shaking like Hell and had difficulty to walk. She tripped on something and fell on the floor cover of dust. She sneezed and tried too stand up, but her knee was hurting so bad. Under her hand, she felt a wire. She took it in her hands and followed it until she reached a switch. Finally! Lights! She turned it on and saw the door.

She looked down to see on what she tripped and saw a big box made of wood. Wait. It wasn't a normal box. It was… It was a coffin! No, coffins! About six coffins were on the floor, cover of a mixture of old blood and dust. Suddenly, the light turned off and Leonie started screaming and crying, how scare she was! She ran in the direction she saw the door a few minutes ago and tried to open it. She was locked.

''TOM! HELP ME! TOM!'' She yelled banging on the door, hoping someone would hear her.

She suddenly stopped banging on the door and yelling; she heard a noise behind her. Noise from the coffins. When she thought hearing steps coming toward her, she yelled her brother's name again. She heard noise the outside of the doors, then voices.

''LEONIE?''  
''TOM! Open the door, please, NOW!'' She said terrified.  
''I-I can't! It's closed. Leonie, are you okay?'' Tom asked panicking.  
''NO! OPEN THE DOOR!''  
''Step back!'' She heard Dougie saying.

She just had the time to step back that the door staved in. Leonie ran outside of the room and jumped in Tom's arms, still crying. Dougie entered the dark room and opened the lights.

''Calm down, it's okay now.'' Tom whispered to her sister hugging her tightly. ''What happened?''  
''I-I was searching a-a room and I went into the a-attic. I fell i-in this room and it was all d-dark and when I-I opened the light it has c-coffins and..'' She cried.  
''But Leonie, there's nothing in this room!'' Dougie said.  
''Wha-''

Leonie looked inside the room and Dougie was right. No coffins on the floor, just dust.

''It can't be possible! I tripped on a coffin and there was six, on the floor with-''  
''I think you should go sleep a bit. You are in shock right now.'' Tom said to Leonie, hugging her.

Dougie entered again in the room and looked at the hole on the ceiling. Ariel entered too with Julie.

''This is really strange.'' Ariel whispered.  
''Do you think she really imagined those coffins she was talking about?'' Dougie asked, looking at the floor. Just dust and the steps of Leonie.

''Wait, look!'' Julie walked toward the wall of the back and kneeled close to it. ''Step marks, like if someone were standing there. It looks like high heels. Leonie was wearing converse and she hasn't walk in this direction.''  
''I think we should get out of here and lock the door and the attic.'' Dougie said, helping Julie to standing up. ''She was in shock, she may have imagined things.''  
''Imagining coffins.'' Ariel sighed. ''She was totally in shock! How can you imagine that? No marks on the floor that can tell if something like boxes or anything was there. It has only one door. How do you want in a few seconds hide coffins? By the hole in the ceiling?''  
''Ariel, please.'' Dougie said.  
''What?''  
''I'll go see if she's ok.'' Julie said before leaving the room.

Julie went on the second floor. Tom and Gio were in the corridors, talking.

''Hey, how is she?'' Julie asked, walking toward them.  
''I don't know.'' Tom sighed. ''She swear that he saw six coffins on the floor and she heard someone going out of one of the coffin.''  
''Why didn't she open the light?''  
''She opened it, but it closed alone.''  
''I think we should let her sleep one hour or two and talk to her after.'' Giovanna said, smiling softly to Julie and Tom.  
''Yes, you are right.'' Tom sighed again. ''Maybe I should stay with her? If she-''  
''Tom, you aren't his dad. Let her alone for a moment, won't you?''

Tom shook his head and took Giovanna's hand before going downstairs.

''You coming?'' Gio asked to Julie.  
''I'll go take a shower, I'll be right back.''

They went downstairs and Julie pretended to go in the bathroom, but entered Tom's room.


End file.
